Percy Jackson Chatrooms
by WitchesAndDemons
Summary: Percy, Grover, Annabeth and the rest of the gang now have access to nothing other than chatrooms! Here's how their chatroom-ing days went down.
1. Chatroom 1

Percy Jackson

And the Olympians

Chat box #147283

Oceanwaves345 (Percy) has signed in

Brainiac1224 (Annabeth) has signed in

Oceanwaves345: hey Annabeth what's up?

Brainiac1224: nothing EXCEPT YOUR STUPID BROTHER TYSON RANSACKED MY ROOM… AGAIN!

Oceanwaves345: geez, you don't have to get so upset with a slightly messy room! And my bro!

Brainiac1224: He ate my sandwich

Deadwarrior674 (Nico) has signed in

Deadwarrior674: Hi undead… I mean guys…there's a problem in the big house…

Brainiac1224: uuuggghhh! Are Chiron and Mr. D having ANOTHER pie fight?

Oceanwaves345: Wait lemme go check… ok I'm back. They're not exactly having a PIE fight… they're using chocolate chip cookies due to the fact that they ran out of pie, and trust me… those cookies are HARD! I got hit in the head by one!

Goatboy321 (Grover) has signed in

Oceanwaves345: Hey Grover my man!

Goatboy321: My back hurts…

Oceanwaves345: chocolate chip cookies?

Goatboy321: Yeah u got that right…OWW…

Deadwarrior674: Who knew cookies could be so hard?

Brainiac1224: I didn't know either! And I'm the daughter of Athena!

Lovebug200 (Aphrodite) has signed in

Lovebug200: hello every… oh oops I think I'm in the wrong chat room.

Goatboy321: Well DUH!

Oceanwaves345: Gahhhh… you're pretty…

Brainiac1224: Percy! And I really don't think any GODS should be here…

Lovebug200(Aphrodite) has signed out

LightningboltLIGHTNIGPONY?2345(Zeus) has signed in

LightningboltLIGHTNINGPONY?2345: One piece of advice- never let Tyson get as close to your mobile devices as 20 feet.

Deadwarrior674: I can see that…

Brainiac1224: What did I JUST say about GODS being here, especially THIS one?

LightningboltLIGHTNINGPONY?2345: Oh and 1 more thing… I fixed the cookie problem with Chiron and Mr. D! And I hope you're happy about it because I spent a whole 5 minutes trying to fix that!

Goatboy321: Am I ever! Oww…

Oceanwaves345: so what did you do?

LightningboltLIGHTNINGPONY?2345: Well, I replaced the cookies with…

Action figures of ME!

Brainiac1224: somebody's really full of themselves…

Oceanwaves345: Wait… you have action figures?

LightningboltLIGHTNINGPONY?2345: DUH! any god who's a god has one!

Oceanwaves345:uhhhh… ok…

Salmon583 (Poseidon) has signed in

Oceanwaves345: dad! Why did you have to pick such an embarrassing name? your name's something that other people EAT!

Salmon583: Well, me and Hades hade a bet, and whoever lost had to pick a really embarrassing name for their profile and…

Goatboy321: you lost.

Undead789 (Hades) has signed in

Undead789: that's right! HE lost and I won!

Brainiac1224: how did you know we were talking about that? And for the last time, NO GODS ALLOWED!

Undead789; I have cable!

Oceanwaves345: really? And for once I actually agree with Annabeth! GET LOST GODS!

Brainiac1224: WHAT? For ONCE! Why you little... (punches Percy through the internet)

Oceanwaves345: How did you DO that? Owww….

Wisegod3445 (Athena) has signed in

Winelord574 (Dionysus) has signed in

Pony444(Chiron) has signed in

Pony444: I didn't listen to Zeus.

Wisegod3445: Hi honey!

Winelord574: Peter Johnson, I want a word with you!

Goatboy321: That's IT! I'm outta here!

Oceanwaves345: me too! I'll meet you guys, Annabeth and Grover, at half-blood hill.

Brainiac1224: sure!

Oceanwaves345 has signed out

Brainiac1224 has signed out

Goatboy321 has signed out

Salmon583: well, I suppose I need to change my name without Hades knowing.

Salmon583 has signed out

LightningboltLIGHTNINGPONY?2345: Hey! I needed to talk to Poseidon!

LightningboltLIGHTNINGPONY?2345 has signed out

Wisegod3445: I think I should leave.

Wisegod3445 has signed out

Blaze687 (Firestar) has signed in

Winelord574: who the Hades are YOU?

Blaze687: I am Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, or didn't you know?

Pony444: Ohhhh you mean the wild cats? Yea, I've heard of you. You're not very popular you know.

Blaze687: why should I care what my rank is outside of the clans?

Winelord574: wait hold on… how can a cat have a PROFILE?

Blaze687: Stop asking such mouse-brained questions!

Pony444: what's a mouse-brain?

Blaze687: wait, I take that back. Stop asking ANY questions!

Blaze687 has signed out

Winelord574: ok…

Pony444: ok…

Pony444 has signed out

Winelord574 has signed out

EgoKing789 (Stanford Issac Rhodes) has signed in

Egoking789: Hello, anybody here?... Aw come ON! I always sign in at the worst times!

EgoKing789 has signed out


	2. Chatroom 2

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Chatroom #2**

Oceanwaves345 (Percy) has signed in

Goatfreak695 (Grover) has signed in

Oceanwaves345: 0.0… (Snicker snicker)

Goatfreak695: It's not funny! WHO DID THIS?

Lotsofbiceps594 (Ares) has signed in

Goatfreak695: lolz

Oceanwaves345: lolz AWKWARD

Lotsofbiceps594: It's a good name! NOW STOP LAUGHING OR ELSE I WILL RIP BOTH OF YOU TO SHREADS! LITERALLY!

Brainiac1224 (Annabeth) has signed in

Brainiac1224: ARES, YOU'RE SUCH A *^&$## LOSER! YOU STINK! YOU'RE SUCH A &&^%$##$#$$%%!

Oceanwaves345: wow… I never knew children of Athena had the right to swear… awesome swear words!

Lotsofbiceps594: That's IT! I know Percy laughed at my profile name, but SHOUTING OUT DOLLAR SIGNS AT ME FOR NO REASON? You've gone way to FAR! IM CALLING ATHENA! AS SOON AS I GET HER NUMBER!

Brainiac1224: it's 777-777-BRAINS.

Lotsofbiceps594: oh thanks. (calls)

Wisegod495 (Athena) has logged in

Lotsofbiceps594: ATHENAAA! YOU'VE GOT TO SEE THIS! ANNABETH JUST SWEARED DOLLAR SIGNS AT ME!

Wisegod495: That's nice dear.

Lotsofbiceps594: But it's true! And they also built a roller coaster in the backyard!

Wisegod495: Mt. Olympus doesen't have a backyard, the roller coaster is Phineas and Ferb's job, and isn't Annabeth a little bit too young to use swear language?

Brainiac1224: Yes, yes I am.

Wisegod495: see? Nothing to worry about.

Masterbuilder796 (Phineas) has signed in

Quietguy123 (Ferb) has signed in

Masterbuilder796: Hey guys who are demigods!

Goatfreak695: Hey, Aren't you guys a little bit too mortal to be chatting with demigods and gods in a chatroom that's for teens over 15 years old?

Masterbuilder796: Yes, yes we are.

Brainiac1224: well, it's nice to have a regular mortal in here once in a while.

Oceanwaves345: can we PLEASE stop this Phineas and Ferb thing? It's getting annoying.

Masterbuilder796 (Phineas) has signed out

Quietguy123 (Ferb) has signed out

Lotsofbiceps594: I'm still here you know! I need attention!

Lovebug200 (Aphrodite) has signed in

Lovebug200: Oh please! I need the attention A LOT more than you do! And look at your NAILS! You really need to get a manicure!

Lotsofbiceps594: I'm a GUY. Haven't you noticed that before?

JBlove101 (Justin Bieber) has signed in

JBlove101: Me, plus you… oops, looks like the wrong chatroom! Sorry about that, demigods!

Lovebug200: IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER! I WANT TO MARRY YOU!

JBlove101: I knew that. Every girl does, even Aphrodite!

Brainiac1224: JUSTIN BIEBER? WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING HERE? WHY, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU IN THE REAL WORLD I'LL TOTALLY-

Ihaveagirlyvoice2345 (Justin Bieber) has signed out

Oceanwaves345: I can't believe I'm saying this, but THANKS Annabeth!

Lovebug200: I can't believe you scared away Justin Bieber! Such a meanie!

Lotsofbiceps594: And I can't believe you chose him over ME! My name says it all!

Redhairedgirl123 (Rachel Elizabeth Dare) has signed in

Brainiac1224: I still think your name is too long…

Reahairedgirl123: I heard Justin Bieber's HERE! Where is he?

Oceanwaves345: don't tell me YOU, of all people have Bieber Fever?

Readhairedgirl123: YES! Now step aside. I need to bribe Kronos into zapping away every girl in existence.

Oceanwaves345: Sorry, already in progress by the Love Queen herself!

Lightningbolt123 (Zeus) has signed in

Lightningbolt123: Good news everyone! I finally got Hades and Poseidon to stop sissy fighting!

Oeanwaves345: Hades and Poseidon were SISSY FIGHTING?

Lightningbolt123: not only that! I zapped Grover in pieces! Woo! ^_^

Goatfreak695: I'm still here... Fail.

Lightningblot123: Oh...Umm...that was ... probably your uncle Ferdinand then...

Goatfreak695: Medusa got him, remember?

Lightningbolt123: Oh right... wow... this is... awkward.

Redhairedgirl123: look someone's coming and it's KRONOS/LUKE! PREPARE BATTLE STATIONS!

Oceanwaves345: **Riptide- 30,000pts**

Brainiac1224: **Invisibility cap- 10,000 pts**

Goatfreak695: **Tin Can -100 pts**

Oceanwaves345: You chose TIN CAN? Are you serious?

Goatfreak695: I can eat it after!

Lovebug200: **Cupid's arrow- 5000 pts**

Lotsofbiceps594: **Zeus' lightning bolt- 100,000 pts** (He stole it of course! but don't worry, he'll return it in a century or two!)

Eviltitan123 (Kronos/Luke) has signed in

Oceanwaves345: Let's battle it out on : AGE OF WAR!

Lotsofbiceps594: Yessss! I love that game!

Eviltitan123: But remember, we have to be fair and square!

Goatfreak695: But you're Kronos! Your entire life is about cheating!

Eviltitan123: Oh right. Then only I can cheat!

Oceanwaves345: all right then. LETS GO!

**TO BE CONTINUED… NOT! Well actually there's still going to be a new chapter only it's not going to be a continuation of this so very sorry but I love cheese. K BYE!**

Oceanwaves345: Did anyone notice that Athena's phone number had 12 numbers in it? I'm starting to doubt her geniusness...


	3. Chatroom 3

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Chatbox #3**

Haikusucker123 (Apollo) has signed in

Haikusucker123: I'm baaaack! Now, who wants to hear some Haiku?

Lightningmaster234 (Zeus) has signed in

Lightiningmaster234: NOOO! No more Haiku! and you weren't even here in the first place!

Wisegod2345 (Athena) has signed in

Wisegod2345: Father! Stop acting like a baby in front of Apollo! Apollo's the one who's supposed to act like a baby in front of you!

Lightningmaster234: Oh yes… now I remember! And this is a official meeting of the Gods! I made sure that no mortals or demigods can get in this perfectly secure chatbox! Now we'll just wait until all the other 9 Gods get here. Remember, this is a secure place! No one worry!

Oceanwaves345 (Percy) has signed in

Awesomehuntress789 (Thalia) has signed in

Redhairedgirl123 (Rachel Elizabeth Dare) has signed in

Haikusucker123: I thought you said this was a secure place!

Lightningmaster234: Uh, well…

Awesomehuntress789: Actually, Annabeth was the one who did all the hacking!

Wisegod2345: Really, she did that? Impressive! This is a 10th model fusion 48576 chatbox device she hacked through!

Redhairedgirl123: Say what?

Oceanwaves345: Athena means a bunch of colorful wires inside something advanced that just came out yesterday.

Readhairedgirl123: Thanks, that makes much more sense!

Lightningmaster234: Get out Demigods and Mortal! This is a Meeting of the Gods!

Awesomehuntress789: Well, I'm immortal! Can I stay here?

Lightningmaster789: Not unless you want to be turned into fried chicken!

Awesomehuntress789: Ok, Ok! Sheesh, we'll go!

Oceanwaves345 has signed out

Redhairedgirl123 has signed out

Awesomehuntress789 has signed out

Lightningmaster234: Finally, they're gone! Now let's wait for the other gods!

Masterofthehunt567 (Artemis) has signed in

Haikusucker123: Hey sis! What's up?

Masterofthehunt567: Where are my silver bows and arrows? I can't find them anywhere! I swear, if I can't find them in the next 5 minutes, I'll kill He Who Must Not Be Named with my bare hands!

Lightningmaster234: You mean Voldemort?

HaikuSucker123: DON'T SAY IT! IT'S BEEN TABOOED!

101 (A Random Teacher) has signed in

Haikusucker123: See? I TOLD YOU!

Wisegod2345: Hmm… he seemed less feminine the last time we saw him…

Masterofthehunt567: ARRGH! Now I REALLY need my bows and arrows!

101: Excuse me Artemis? I'M the teacher here. DETENTION FOR YOU!

Masterofthehunt567: But…

101: No buts! Now, Mr. Zeus? Where are your 100 lines?

Lightningmaster234: EXCUSE me? Haven't you noticed by now that I'm Zeus, God of the Gods, and that you can't give a God detention, or make them hand in the lines that they never did?... Whoops…

Haikumaster123: He'll fry you to bits if you don't get out!

101: FINE! But I still expect 50 lines from Mme. Apollo when I get back! And I liked fried chicken anyways!

101 has signed out

Haikusucker123: Did she just call me MADAME Apollo? That's it! I'm going to drive the sun on her so hard…

Lightningmaster234: Now, now, Apollo, we all want to kill someone once in a while.

Masterofthehunt567: %#$&^*&$#! WHERE are my FART arrows?

Haikusucker123: You keep FART arrows? Wow! Keep up the good work sis!

Winelord345 (Dionysus) has signed in

Homesweethome555 (Hestia) has signed in

Lightningmaster234: Why hello godly sister! NOW PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND TELL ME YOUR BANK ACCOUNT!

Winelord345: Yawn… dinner entertainment is always so boring.

Lightningmaster234: It's only 2 in the morning! And do you want fries with that?

Wisegod2345: Are you alright dad? Maybe I should call 911-mentalgod and help you out…

Lightningmaster234: I'm fine! But do you want normal or decaf?

Wisegod2345: That's it! We're cancelling this meeting! Next month we should hold it at the Bahamas with Christopher Colombus as a special guest! Now, who wants some slushies?

Haikusucker123: Me!

Winelord345: Wait! I refuse to drink anything unless it's diet coke or wine!

Haikusucker123: Shut up, old man!

Winelord345: I refuse to shut up!

Lightningmaster234: I want a drink too, but seriously, do you want normal or decaf?

Wisegod2345 has signed out

Lightningmaster234 has signed out

Homesweethome555 has signed out

Winelord345 has signed out

Haikusucker123 has signed out

Mastedofthehunt567 has signed out

Oceanwaves345 has signed in

Oceanwaves345: Phew! I thought they would NEVER leave!

Lovebug200 has signed in

Oceanwaves345: The gods aren't here anymore! GET OUT!

Lovebug200: ok, ok, yeesh! But just tell Zeus that the latest fashion trend is turquoise, ok?

Oceanwaves345: Why would Zeus care about some stupid fashion trend?

Lovebug200: Ummm… ok, I'll let you in on a secret… Zeus has been looking through fashion magazines lately, and has developed an interest in them… so he wants to know the latest fashion trends every 4 min 29 sec 40 nanosec.

Oceanwaves345: That would explain the huge piles of different colored lightning bolts that I saw when I visited Mt. Olympus yesterday…

Lovebug200: And he's a nuisance to EVERYONE! Wait, I got a phone call…OMG! no WAY! Ok, here's the latest news… Apollo just got deaf because he got too close to Zeus when he was shouting out the latest fashion trends every 4 min 29 sec 40 nanosec…wait… wow… really?... Ok, now Apollo's also blind.

Oceanwaves345: No comment…

Lovebug200: Peace!

Lovebug200 has signed out

Oceanwaves345: well, I don't really think Hippie is her style… she should have made a comment about how unfashionable they were, and then say peace. Oh, and blue is so last 30 nanosec! Wait… what did I just say? OMG! crazyaboutfashionitis is contagious! I never knew that! I've got to see a doctor!

Fashionkiller456 has signed in

Fashionkiller456: -all-fashion here to help. What seems to be the problem?

Oceanwaves345: I've got crazyaboutfashionitis! Please help me!

Fashionkiller456: Oh my, OH MY! Are you sure? It's a very rare and dangerous disease!

Oceanwaves345: Yes, I'm positive! Can't you see what I wrote on that last page?

Fashionkiller456: Yes, I see… well, I'm so sorry to hear this… but we can do extreme plastic surgery on you right away, and it won't cost you a penny! I take much pity on you, son of Poseidon.

Oceanwaves345: Wait a minute… how do you know about the Greek gods? You're mortal!

Fashionkiller456: I'm Heffy! Or that's what my wife calls me…

Oceanwaves345:So what? You're Heffy and you're mortal!

Fashionkiller456: ARE YOU NUTZ? ARE YOU BANANAS! NOW YOU SERIOUSLY NEED TO SEE A MENTAL-FIXING-DOCTOR! I'M HEPHESTEUS, GOD OF FIRE, YOU DUMMY!

Oceanwaves345: Oh… You're not gonna tell my dad about this, are you? Because… PLEASE PLEASE DON'T TELL HIM! OR ELSE THE SHARKS WILL BE MUCHING TONIGHT! IF YOU KNOW A REALLY GOOD HERCULES #2, THEN YOU BETTER CALL HIM!

Fashionkiller456 has signed out

Oceanwaves345: YESS! THAT LIE WORKED! Cause I can't really summon any sharks unless I have permission from my dad… and usually he gets back to me in a few months, and if he says yes, then I have fill out this much paperwork.

(10025.2 pages to be exact)

Well, I guess I have to go tell Grover what happened today. I'll bet he's trying to swallow a whole Louis the 16th couch in one bite right… about… now.

Creator of this chatbox: Sorry, but we're having some minor technical difficulties right now. You see, Since Grover swallowed an entire Louis the 16th couch, he thought it was delicious. But he still wasn't full. So he went and swallowed up , and all of it. The Gods are still hard at work trying to excape from Grover's stomach. Then he went and swallowed up Mt. St. Helen's, which is where Hephesteus works at making electricity to put in everything that need electricity. Now Grover's off to find Atlantis because he heard it has a lemony taste to it. So you have about 20 minutes to talk on Helen's Chatbox Thing until it closes down because of lack of electricity. Peace! (P.S. Grover now weighs about 200000000000 lb. But that was the estimate 2 weeks ago, so you never know!)

Oceanwaves345: Well wasn't that super inconvenient! Now I have to chase Grover all the way to the Atlantic Ocean, persuade him to come back, tell him how many things he destroyed, wait for him to finish crying and puking everything out (except for Ares and Hephesteus), then lead him home. So I better go now!

Oceanwaves345 has signed out

Eviltitan123 (Kronos) has signed in

Eviltitan123: Who wants cake?

*Silence fills the room.*

Eviltitan123: No one? Seriously, I spent, like, 50 days trying to bake this cake! And you know how long it takes me to hire someone to teach me how to not zap people to pieces and how to be nice? UGH! I'm not gonna try to be nice ever again!

Eviltitan has signed out


	4. Chatroom 4

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Chatbox #4**

Awesomehunteress586 (Thalia) has signed in

Awesomehunteress586: Where is everyone? Percy told me to meet them here!

Lightningmaster123 (Zeus) has signed in

Awesomehunteress586: Um… Dad? Did you scare all my friends away? You meanie-boweanie-soweanie!

Oceanwaves345: But he didn't scare ME away!

Lightningmaster123: Boo.

Oceanwaves345: AHHHHHH! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT? THAT WAS SOOOOOO SCARYYY!

Awesomehunteress586: Wait… how did you get in here without us knowing you signed in?

Oceanwaves345: WELL ANNABETH DID ALL THE HACKING…AGAIN! OR IT MIGHT HAVE BEEN A CRAPPY EXCUSE FOR WITCHESANDDEMONS TO TYPE DOWN LESS LINES. WHY AM I YELLING? I DUNNO! MAYBE IT WAS BECAUSE OF ZEUS? OKAY BYE!

Awesomehunteress586: sooo dad… YOU'RE STILL A MEANIE-BOWEANIE-SOWEANIE!

Lightningmaster123: Well it was for your own good, sweetie! Percy has this scary sword, Annabeth has this scary knowledge, and Grover had these HORRIFIING legs!

Awesomehunteress586: He's a Satyr. He's supposed to have those kind of legs, you IDIOT OF A DAD!

Lightningmaster123: Now, now, Thalia. Don't try to kill me because I'll kill you first.

Awesomehunteress586: as if. I'll kill YOU first with Apollo's evil Haiku! APOLLO, GET OVA HERE!

Haikusucker234 has signed in

Haikusucker234: BLAH BLAH HAIKU BLAH BLAH HORRIBLE BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH

Lightningmaster123: NOOO! MAKE IT STOP AND I WON'T KILL YOU!

Awesomehunteress586: YOU CAN STOP NOW APOLLO! YOU'VE DONE YOUR JOB AND BOY DO MY EARS HURT!

Haikusucker234 has signed out

Awesomehunteress586: Oh yeah, and dad? There's something I need to tell you.

Lightningmaster123: Sure, What is it? After all this I think I can handle anything.

Awesomehunteress586: Anything?

Lightningmaster123: Yes, anything!

Awesomehunteress586: Okay… remember that Australian Airline that you gave me for my Sweet almost 16? Well… It got blown up.

Lightningmaster123: WHAT? BY WHO?

Awesomehunteress586: by 3 people, but I'm not allowed to tell you their names.

Lightningmaster123: WHY? BECAUSE IF I FIND THOSE PEOPLE, I'LL RIP THEM TO SHREDS AND THROW THEM INTO TATARUS AS APPETIZERS FOR THE MONSTERS DOWN THERE! THAT AIRLINE COST ME A TOTAL 2 MINUTES WASTED JUST TO GET IT AND ANOTHER 2 MINS WASTED TO GET TO YOUR SWEET ALMOST 16!

Awesomehunteress586: Well, I can't tell you because… well, I just can't.

Whaleblubber345 (Percy) has signed in

Whaleblubber345: OK, WHO CHANGED MY NAME? AND I'M ACTUALLY YELLING THIS TIME! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! THIS NAME SHOULD BE FOR ARES!

Awesomehunteress586: LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL :D

Lightningmaster123: I'm only guessing,but I think it was Ares who changed your name. AND DID YOU,ANNABETH AND GROVER BLOW UP MY DAUGHTER'S AUSTRALIAN AIRLINE?

Awesomehunteress586: relax dad! The airline thing was really bad, but THIS is something we really need to figure out! LOL LOL LOL WHALE BLUBBER HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Whaleblubber345: If it was Ares, then how could he have hacked in? He's got a brain like the size of a Richard brain!

Aweswomehunteress586: I think maybe he bribed Athena to teach him or something, because you know he's really good at stuff like that… that, and the fact that he really wanted to take revenge on Annabeth for changing HIS name, and he also wants to take serious revenge on you for just about everything, but I bet he got his revenges mixed up. You know how much revenges Ares has planned! Like about 100,000,000…

Whaleblubber345: Nice explanation, but next time you should really keep it short! Ok then! Now I'm out to change my name back, take revenge on Ares and play a good game of tag with Kronos. see ya!

Whaleblubber345 has signed out

Awesomehunteress586: A game of tag with my grandpa…

Lightningmaster123: Absolutely no comment…

Awesomehunteress586: Ok dad! Now that we have everything sorted out you can go back to telling people the latest fashion trends! Bye!

Lightningmaster123: yeah, I really should be yakking Apollo's ears off with the latest fashion trends now…literally. And after that, I'm gonna get 10 coffees with 10000 tablespoonfuls of sugar each and yak Appllo's eyes out and then yak him all the way to Alaska. Bye Daughter!

Lightningmaster123 has signed out

Awesomehunteress586: The world just keeps on getting weirder and weirder.

Percytheawesome345 has signed in

Awesomehunteress586: Percy? You weren't supposed to change your name to Percytheawesome345! You were only allowed to change the of NUMBERS of your previous name,Whaleblubber345 (LOL LOL LOL).You can't change your whole name. It's against the laws of name changing in chatboxes! Change it back or else the fairy police will come and get you!

Percytheawesome345: Bah, laws. Do you see Chiron changing HIS name back to Pony444?

Awesomewaves586: Well no…

Percytheawesome345: Plus, FAIRY police? I could kill them all with one swipe of Riptide!

Awesomehunteress586: Good point… I hate it when you win our arguments.

Dabrainiac234 (Annabeth) has signed in

Percytheawesome345: Annabeth? Why did you add "Da" to your chatbox name?

Dabrainiac234: Well, I wanted to feel cool!

Percyisawesome345: Wow… you know absolutely NOTHING about coolness.

Dabrainiac234: HEY! Well, I heard about you and your new name WHALEBLUBBER345! LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL

Percyisawesome345: HUH! You're just like Thalia…

HermioneSmarts357 (Hermione Granger) has signed in

Percyisawesome345: HERMIONE? What are YOU doing in the awesome world of Percy Jackson and the other people? Go back to your wizardry and Headmaster Albus Whats-his-face!

HermioneSmarts357: Well, MERLIN'S PANTS! That's not how you talk to someone when you first greet them!

Percyisawesome345: Didn't I already meet you when I was battling the evil version of Chiron and Harry Potter and you guys were having a tea party with Voldemort? But the evil bread Voldemort made was really good. Also the poisonous tea.

Dabrainiac234: SQUEAL! It's my TWIN!

Percyisawesome345: How are you guys twins?

HermioneSmarts357: Well, we both have curly hair, are smart, knows someone who's afraid of spiders, and battle evil lords of all time.

SNAPEHATERSFOREVER890 (Harry Potter) has signed in

SAPEHATERSFOREVER890: WOO! DOBBY'S SOCK! VOLDEMORT'S NIPPLE!

SNAPEHATERSFOREVER890 has signed out

Percyisawesome345: So much for the Chosen One Who Lived. Hermin, you better go get him.

HermioneSmarts357: Yeah, he's probably high on Firewhisky or something. See you, Peter! Bye Annabeth!

HermioneSmarts357 has signed out

Bermudatriangle234 (Poseidon) has signed in

(Kronos) has signed in

Percyisawesome345: IT'S KRONOS! PREPARE WATER BALLOONS AND GET READY TO FIGHT FOR YOUR DEMIGOD AND HUNTERESS LIVES!

: oh come on guys! I might have started the 2nd titan war and killed lots of innocent people, but COME ON! A guy should have a right to be evil.

Dabrainiac234: No. Unless you have a license that allows you be evil 24 times a day. Maximum evilness is 85%.

: And I DO have that license!... wait. I don't. CRAP! I threw mine away because it got too evil for me. I was about to register for a less eviler one, but got lazy and didn't do it.

Awesomehunteress586: Well, maybe we should give him some slack. I mean, Percy DID kill him painfully. Wait. That was Luke/Kronos/trapeze artist.

Bermudatriangle234: BUT HE ATE MEEEEEE!

Dabrainiac234: Good point… I hate it when Poseidon wins our arguments. :(

Awesomehunteress586: Welcome to my world…

Percyisawesome345: HOLD IT HOLD IT! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY QUESTION! Why did Kronos combine himself with Luke AND a trapeze artist?

Awesomehunteress586: It was because he wanted to increase his ballet skills by mixing it with trapezing… DUH!

Percy+Annabeth+Poseidon: DOT DOT DOT….. HE TAKES BALLET LESSONS?

: from Aphrodite, DUH!

Awesomehunteress586: Um guys? U know it would have been easier to just write 3 dots?

Anonymus4 has signed in

Anonymus4: Hey guys waz up! Just wanted to know that we really enjoyed the fact that you were here at one of our concerts!

Percyisawesome345: Um, first of all, you guys don't have concerts, and second, it's because you guys live in the box that used to belong to Chris but you guys kicked him out.

Anonymus4: Don't spoil our moment…

Bermudatriangle234: Ugh, bad news demigods… it seems like I've spoiled my tuna sandwich because I left it in the back trunk of my gold chariot for too long…

Dabrainiac234: well wasn't that just convenient! And who still eats tuna sandwiches nowadays? Everybody knows that inside the tuna, there is a extrodinal eratora in there which, combined with alyhando simposis, can create two rare tyrophics that…

Creator of chatbox (Helen): Well, Annabeth, it seems like your science mumbo jumbo literally bored Poseidon, Kronos, Percy, the Candy wars cast and Thalia to death. Thus creating a time warp between space and time…which sucked all your friends and Kronos into the time warp. basically, everybody's gonna die because of you. Bye and have a GREAT day!

Dabrainiac234: Uhh damn… now it's me who has to save the world instead of percy.

Dabrainiac234 has signed out (a.k.a. destroyer of the world)

Tune in next time in: Percy Jackson and the Olympians chatbox #4: Special edition where Annabeth tries to save earth and save her friends but not Kronos and… oh you know what I mean!

**P.S. I'm going to mess up on Chatroom 5, because Annabeth is supposed to save her friends from a BLACK HOLE, not that thing that will come up in later chatrooms. Just to let you know.**

**I LOVE CHEESE! OK BYE.**


	5. Chatroom 5 Part 1

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Chatroom 5 (Special Edition) Annabeth tries to save the world... or that's what she thinks she's doing**

Superherogirl234 (Annabeth) has signed in

Superherogirl234: Hey! I AM saving the world here, MagicianLord!

Creatorofchatbox567: I can't wait to prove you wrong!

Superherogirl234: Whatever… just play the flashback…

Creatorofchatbox567: Help! The tape won't go in!

Superherogirl234: Uggggh! Do I have to do EVERYTHING by myself? I'll just SAY the flashback!

* * *

><p><strong>Last time in Percy Jackson Chatroom #4…<strong>

Awesomehunteress586: Dad? Did you scare all my friends away?

Percytheawesome345: Bah,no. Do you see Chiron changing HIS name back to Pony444?

Bermudatriangle234: Bad news demigods! Seems like my tuna fish is spoiled from being in the back trunk of my gold chariot for too long…

Dabrainiac234: Erophis erothemis turns into blah blah blah…

Helen (Creator of chatboxes): Hey Annabeth… you know you just destroyed the universe, right? The gods, Titans and your friends are all sucked up by Grover…literally. Because of your mumbo jumbo.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, see what happens next!<strong>

MegatronWOOT367 (That evil guy from Transformers) has signed in

MegatronWOOT367: I. AM. MEGATRON! Oops… wrong chatroom!

Superherogirl234: Dot Dot Dot…

MegatronWOOT367 has signed out

Superherogirl234: Ok, here's the plan for saving the world. First we devise the schematics in half. One goes in this group, the other comes with me. After, the cherotats will initiate plan 34 B page 6 paragraph 10 subparagraph 7. BLAH BLAH BLAH (X 1000)… EVERYBODY GOT THE PLAN?

Creatorofchatbox567: Chirp chirp chirp chirp…

Superherogirl234: Oh, who am I kidding? The crickets aren't even listening!

Creatorofchatbox567: wowww...somebody is negative... O.o

Superherogirl234: I'm NOT negative! #$%#&*^$$#&*!$#^$!

Helencreatorofchatbox567: Ok… I'm outta here… umm… to go use the bathroom… for a long time… maybe forever… 1,2,3, RUN!

Superherogirl234: ok, once again, everybody got the plan?

Hobo234 has signed in

Hobo234:I'm listening.

Superherogirl234: No one cares about you… GET OUT! And wait… are you a hobo demigod?

Hobo234: Yes, yes I am. The son of Hobosten. And YEESH! That's harsh!

Hobo234 has signed out

Superherogirl234: I'm SUCH a loner!

Superherogirl234: Ok, so I've done a lot of research… and I found out that Ponyville was where Megatron lives.

Crickets: seriously?

Superherogirl234: Ok, maybe just a little bit of research…

Crickets: Ahem.

Superherogirl234: Ok! So I didn't do ANY research at all! Yeesh!

_(Annabeth continues her search for the black hole a.k.a. GROVER which doomed the entire world)_

Superherogirl234: Alas! I have finally found it! After minutes and minutes of searching, I have finally found it!

_(Turns out she was in Mcdonald's, and she ordered a demigod meal.)_ O.o

Superherogirl234: Ugh, seriously? I'm buying a HAPPY MEAL! And I'm 16! *throws on Megatron*

MegatronWOOT678: Hey! WATCH THE HAIRDO! Umm I mean, you make my heart feel super happy!...

Superherogirl234: ummm ok… whatever. Hey look… what's this shiny thing? *Annabeth gets easily distracted by shiny thing*

_(Turns out Annabeth was staring at a picture of Zeus… IN PINK!)_

Superherogirl234: Ummm I think it's supposed to be HOT pink, and AHHHHH! IT BURNS MY EYES! But wait… there's a trail of obvious shiny looking pictures obviously trailing into obvious space that's obviously in front of an obvious McDonalds that I just obviously walked into! That's a lot of obvious things… how could I have missed that?

_(Annabeth follows the obvious trail of pictures until it reaches the point in the sky where you can't breathe properly, so she walks all the way back down earth to get an oxygen mask… why didn't she get a mask in the first place? And how in the minotaurs did she get up there in the first place? Am I using Olympian swear words?... yes, yes I am.)_

Superherogirl234: In an airplane, DUH!

_(but why do you need the oxygen mask anyways?)_

Superherogirl234: Oh yeah… Oops. Oh well. I bet the airplane's engine could use it though!

_(umm dot dot dot… anyways… I should go now… because you're creeping me out… I'm gonna use the washroom… I need to wait for MagicianLord to finish… that could take forever… so bye!)_

The guy who always speaks in brackets has ditched Superherogirl234

Superherogirl234: Aw come ON! Now I'm actually AM a loner!

Hobo234 has signed in

Hobo234: Hey, I'm still here, remember?

Superherogirl234: What did I say before? Oh yeah… GET OUT!

Hobo234 has signed out

_(So Annabeth resumes following the trail of party pictures.)_

Superherogirl234: Hey! You're still here?

_(Yeah, I HAVE to be here because I'm the Narrator, DUH! And if I did quit I would be unemployed and homeless. Like Hobo234.)_

Superherogirl234: Ok! Let's continue the search!

(Annabeth comes across a NOT pink picture… Finally! And It shows… APOLLO'S HORRIBLE HAIKU!)

Superherogirl234: Oh my GODS! Now I know for sure they're in big trouble! Hang on guys! I'm coming! I'm gonna save you from that torturous party!

**meanwhile…**

'HotPinkOutfitAndApollo'sHaikuingSoHELP345 (Percy) has signed in

YouToBits246 (Zeus) has signed in

(Luke) has signed in

(Since their Chatroom names are way too long, I'm just going to use their real names and some numbers behind them. Did you really expect me to be HARD-WORKING and DILLIGENT with my life? No!)

Percy345: WOOT! This party is awesome! Too bad Annabeth didn't get swallowed up with the rest of us…

Luke246: I did not enjoy going through Grover's digestive system.

Percy345: Well, at least the party is awesome!... Wait, aren't you supposed to be evil and all?

Luke246: You point is?...

Percy345: Well, usually you say some evil words like MWAHAHAHA and then cut open Grover's stomach and kill everyone.

Luke345: Yeah, I would be doing that right now, but since Annabeth didn't get swallowed up with the rest of us, no one's nagging me to do it.

Percy345: Good point! And she's not here nagging me to STOP EATING FISH.

''t LikeMyHaikuTHAT'SMEAN!567 (That Sun Guy) Has signed in

Zeus123: We never said we didn't like your Haiku… We just said… um… we didn't ride your bike…u.

ThatSunGuy567: Wait… How did you know I have a bike? Did it have My Little Ponies on it? Did the horn sing the Dora Theme Song when you honked it? If it did, then that's my bike.

Percy345: LOL LOL LOL LOL You just totally ruined your Godly reputation!

Zeus123: Oh, don't worry, Apollo, I wouldn't tell a soul… *Text text text* OMG ROFL Poseidon U got 2 come & hear this! Ap0ll0 told us he-

YoursSee?ItsSoAhortAmIRight? (Poseidon) Has signed in

P0seid0n697: Hey y'all! And yes Zeus, I got your text, don't you know just how fast Olympian News spreads around here? Now close your mouth.

Zeus123: You have a cooler username! No FAIR! But on the brighter side, Mother Gaea always liked me better. Just thought you'd like a reminder.

P0seid0n697: ARRRGHHHHH *&^$%&$#$^&$#$%^$&^%^%#*

Luke345: Woah woah woah… COOL IT GODS! We don't want another lightning storm (LITERALLY, there were pieces of Zeus' fashion lightning bolts raining down on New York) do we? And besides - wait, why do Percy and I have the same numbers?

Percy345: WHAT? You stole my numbers! How DARE you take items away from the boy who lived!

Luke345: I thought that was Harry Potter!... No wait, it was Grover. He ate an ENTIRE swimming-pool sized bowl of jalapeno flavored enchiladas. In one gulp. And LIVED. Can you believe that?

Zeus123: You know Zeus, you look fabulous today! And it's both your inner beauty AND outer beauty! But my brother who smells like fish might have much inner beauty (Not AS much), but his outer beauty is like looking at LAST year's fashion magazines! Like, blue is so out of style!

P0seid0n697: *&^$$%^&* (x1000) (you know what, make that infinite)

Percy345: SHUT UP!

P0seid0n697: WHAT! HOW DARE YOU TAKE YOUR UNCLE'S PLACE-

Percy345: No, someone's being digested into Grover's system! So SHH!

Luke345: Who else can it be? I thought Grover ate everyone! (Yeah, the other gods/goddesses are partying down at the kidneys. But Grover's going to get a kidney stone soon, so boo hoo them.)

(Annabeth) has signed in

Percy345: Uh-Oh…

Annabeth1224: Percy, thank the GODS you're safe! Wait, the Gods are in here too, so nevermind… Wait, is this a party I spy? So you WEREN'T IN TROUBLE! I THOUGHT I WAS SAVING THE WORLD! YOU GOT ME SO WORRIED AND NOW ALL YOU DO IS-

*Sorry, but the internet has broken down. Please check Troubleshooting for how to solve this problem. (Chapter 5: Angry Annabeth)*

Part 2 coming out soon!

**BTW, I still love cheese. All kinds of cheese, actually. Even the gross-smelling kind. Did you know that cheese originated from Kronos, who wanted something better on his sandwich? I know, weird right? And you know what else is weird? well, there's-**

Nico222: STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER! Even my undead soldiers are dying, and it's not even possible!

**It's called a rant, Nico. So cry me a river, build a bridge, and GET OVER IT.**

Nico222: I already have all of those things, why are you asking me to make another River of Sticks? (P.'s Styx... the little guy always messes up on his spelling.)

***Faceplam***


	6. Chatroom 5 Part 2

**Last time on Chatbox 5 Special Edition part 1…**

MegatronWOOT358: I. AM. MEGATRON! Whoops, wrong chatroom…

Superherogirl123: OMG! DON'T WORRY GUYS, I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU FROM THAT HORRIBLE PARTY INSIDE GROVER'S STOMACH!

Luke345: I did not enjoy going through Grover's digestive system.

Percy345: Shh! Someone's coming!

Annabeth123: WHAT! YOU WEREN'T IN TROUBLE ALL THIS TIME! AND TO THINK I SPENT ALL THAT TIME LOOKING FOR YOU-

Operator: I'm sorry, but Annabeth has officially shut down Chatbox with her scary angriness…

* * *

><p>Now, get ready for...<p>

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Chatbox 5 Special Edition part 2**

Helen: OMG R U SIRIUS? WHY did you let ANNABETH come in the Chatbox? You KNOW these are the type of things that drive us LOCO! Now the chatbox is completely broken and how are we-

HELLO, THIS IS OPERATOR OF CHATBOX SPEAKING. ANNABETH HAS GONE HAYWIRE AND LITTERALY DESTROYED ALL THE TECH FROM THE TECH ROOM. I BET YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WE HAD A TECH ROOM. ANYWAYS, HERE'S A RECAP OF WHAT HAPPENED:

Percy345: Uh… Hey Annabeth… What 'ca doin-

Annabeth(isMAD)123: YOU COULD HAVE CALLED! YOU COULD HAVE USED MIST-MESSAGING! YOU COULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING BESIDES GO DERP DERP DERP ALL DAY IN GROVER'S STOMACH! OMG I AM SO ANGRY!

Percy(isnowSCARED)345: Well… ah, we don't exactly HAVE phone lines in here…

Luke345: Hey guys! I'm prank calling Chiron! Wanna listen?

Percy345: omg LUKE *Facepalm*

Annabeth(isSTILLMAD)123: WELL? WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT?

Percy345: Well… did you know Luke was hogging the phone all day?...

Luke345: OMG did you hear Chiron back here? He was SO MAD when I called him a cross between a pony and an oversized afro! I can't believe I was that good, that was my first time using a phone today!

Annabeth(isgettingMADDER)123: THAT'S RIGHT! YOU COULD HAVE CALLED!

Percy345: Well Annabeth, the mist-

Annabeth123: MR.D BROUGHT A SAUNA AND A JACUZZI!

Percy345: I wasn't loud enough to shout-

Annabeth123: THERE'S A MEGAPHONE RIGHT THERE! OMG! *Points at Ares*

Percy345: Doesn't ANYONE realize how much trouble I'm in here?

Zeusspent$129384029323852350onclothes...whataripoff (Athena) has signed in

Athena1224: Of course we notice, Percy; We're just too lazy to care.

Zeus234: HEY! I did NOT spend that… LESS on clothes and accessories! I spent exactly *Takes deep breath* $ DOLLAS!

Athena1224: Oh, so you're SO SMART on money and fashion, but you can't just figure out that you can actually conjure up a random lightning bolt and zap us out of this digestive system? Plus, you spelt dollars wrong. Again. For the 2005697th time so far. This week.

Everyone123: OMG ZEUS! (We mean the lightning bolt part, not the dollas part.)

Athena1224: 2005698th now. Because that's everyone INCLUDING Zeus.

Annabeth123: MOTHER! THIS BOY HERE, PERCY JACKSON, DESERVES SOME PUNISHMENT!

Athena1224: Now, now, Annabeth, I can't do that just yet-

Annabeth123: OMG MOM! YOU'RE SO MEAN! JUST DO IT!

Athena1224: Umm… would you like to work on a gr.120 mathbook?...

Annabeth123: NO I DO NOT ohhh, is that the latest square root they invented? THANKS MOM YOU'RE THE BEST! *Skips away happily*

Percy345: Wow… no wonder they call you The Brain!

Athena1224: I prefer The Cerebrum.

Zeus234: You know Athena… I ran out of Godly Money for buying LBBs. (Lightning Bolt Batteries).

Athena1224: You mean Drachmas.

Annabeth123: Hey mom! I just finished the math workbook you assigned me IN RECORD TIME! 15 SECONDS!

Athena1224: Say MATHEMATIC WORKBOOK STUDIES, Daughter!

*coughcoughcoughI'mgettingold...Really,Iam* (Dionysus) Has signed in

Dionysus596: Dear lord, can't we just toss her out of that opening in Grover's respiratory system? She's really annoying right now.

Everyone123: OMG THERE'S A OPENING IN GROVER'S RESPIRATORY SYSTEM?

Athena1224: Good! You all said respiratory system instead of lungs!

Dionysus596: Yes, an opening. A portal actually, leading to Alaska.

Everyone123: OMG WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?

Dionysus596: Well, you were SO busy with Annabeth screaming her head off that I didn't want to bother you. Besides, I had to go play pinochle with Chiron. BEST 1000 OUT OF 1930!

Percy345: Hey… Uh, not to be negative, but why ALASKA? WHY COULDN'T THE PORTAL JUST OPEN ITSELF IN MAINE!

Heyit'sGroverTheGuyWhoAteYouall! (Grover) Has signed in

Everyone123: OMG GROVER By the way, we have GOT to stop saying stuff together and talk separately for once.

Grover497: Yeah, Percy's totally right… Um, Maine IS nice this time of the year…

Percy345: Grover, Maine is nice for you at ANY time of the year. Like last month we were fighting off a giant sasquatch who was causing a snowstorm in ALL of United States, and you said Maine was nice that time of the year.

Dionysus596: By the way Grover, HOWEVER did you figure out how to get internet connection that's literally inside yourself?

Annabeth123: AHA! SO PERCY COULD HAVE SENT AN E-MAIL TO ME!

Athena1224: Why, Grover, you must have the brain of a genius! Because it takes 1948 plutons to digitally connect the 7 remaining fluoride nerves in your body, perfect for use of the-

Grover497: Uh, no. I just attached a cable to my belly button.

Zeus234: OH! That explains why there's these 2 HUGE metal things sticking out from here! And they shocked me! To death!

Athena1224: Ahem.

Zeus234: What?

Athena1224: If you were decreased, then WHY are you still here and talking to us, not in the Godly Heaven for Idiots? Or as I like to call it, the Godly Heaven for Idiots Like Zeus.

Zeus234: Sorry daughter… It's just that I don't have my Android Smartphone here with me! If I did, I'd be txting smarter messages to you people.

Grover497: You know guys, since I'm here, I can just LET you out now.

Percy345: No thanks Grover, We're going to use the opening to Alaska you have in your Lu- I mean, Respiratory System!

Grover497: But doesn't everyone HATE Alaska here?

Everyone123: OMG YES GROVER WE DO HATE IT why do we keep on starting our sentences with OMG? OMG!

Grover497: Then there's another way you can get out of here without going to Alaska and walking (because Percy can't fly) to New York.

Dionysus596: That's great Grover, but I think you owe an apology to ALL of us here?

Grover497: OMG fine… I'm sorry I ate you guys and all of Mt. Olympus…

Dionysus596: Hmm?

Grover497: and Atlantis…

Dionysus596: Ahem.

Grover497: AND Apollo's My Little Pony bike. I mean tricycle.

Athena1224: Yes, now that we've got all that cleared out, you all know the first step to evacuating a person's body, right?

Everyone123: YES! Step 1: Freak out and panic.

Athena1224: NO! The first step is to REMAIN CALM! The one you guys said is step 5.

WHATTHEFUDGEWHERE'SMYTRICYCLE? (Apollo) Has signed in

Apollo1224: OMG I AM FREAKING OUT AND PANICKING RIGHT NOW! MY BIKE- I MEAN TRICYCLE- IS BROKEN!

Athena1224: Oh Lord, someone just push him into Alaska.

Grover497: Glad to!

**Apollo has just been shoved into the Alaskan portal, therefore he has to hike back to New York. Because how does music and bad Haiku help you get to places?**

Everyone123: Yay!

Grover497: Yeah, and as I was saying earlier, there's a way to get out besides the portal.

Luke345: Oh Lord, NOT THE URINARY SYSTEM!

Grover497: EWW! Are you stupid or what? Of course I'm not going to pee you guys out, that'll be too GROSS!... For us both, not just for you.

Luke345: So how ARE you going to get us out, then?

Grover497: Oh, I'm just going to regurgitate you guys out!

Everyone123: HUH? SAY WHA?

Grover497: Gods, I'm being just like Athena, aren't I? What I meant was, I'm going to vomit you guys out! Won't that be GREAT?

Luke345: WTF Grover? How is that less gross than what you nearly suggested before?

Grover497: Oh, don't worry. I use mouthwash and brush my teeth 4 time a day every day!

Percy345: Dude. He means INSIDE your stomach, you know, all that gross STUFF?

Grover497: I'm a vegetarian, remember? So there won't be any gross stuff in there except for spinach, which Pan makes me eat everyday.

Everyone123: EWWW SPINACH! GROSS!

Annabeth1224: Perfect! Now that we're all grossed out, LET'S GO. *Serious Face*

Percy345: That just doesn't work on the internet.

Annabeth1224: You DO know that we're literally sitting right beside each other.

Percy345: OH! We are?

Grover497: Guys, I THINK I'M ABOUT TO REGURGITATE! IT'S GOING TO BE A WILD RIDE, SO HANG ON TO ANY PIECE OF HEALTHY STUFF YOU CAN FIND!

Everyone123: EWWW SPINACH! GROSS!

Grover497: For Enchiladas' sake, WILL YOU JUST LET THAT GO?

Zeus234: WAIT! What about the Gods and Goddesses down in the kidneys?

Grover497: They're either going to stay there forever, or I let them out through my excrements! Don't even ask, IT'S POO!

Zeus234: Good. I never really liked them.

Grover497: By the way, if you guys don't live through this, I love you all… Except for you, Luke.

Luke345: aw, COME ON!

_COMPUTER: WARNING! WARNING! CONTENTS BEING REGURGITATED OUT! WE ARE GOING UP, UP, UP, AND AWAY! EXCEPT FOR YOU, LUKE. YOU'RE GOING UP SLOWER THAN THE REST OF US._

Luke345: aw, COME ON!

_MALFUNCTION SYSTEM ERROR FAILING TO WORK ..._

* * *

><p>As the 7 mighty Heroes of Olympus were traversing through the rocky terrain, BOOM! They had just witnessed-<p>

Jason101: HEY! This isn't your story to tell. Percy's story is in Hawaii.

Oh! Terribly sorry… But good luck fighting off Kronos again!

Jason101: Yeah, Thanks- WAIT! DID YOU JUST SAY KRONOS?

Bye!

* The Narrator takes a plane to Hawaii to finish the story! *

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! Sorry for the late update, I was too busy loafing in my couch eating exotic cheeses! By the way, the chatroom names of Athena and Dionysus got kind of messed up, so I had to shorten them and make them more boring. Curse you technology.<strong>

ANYWAYS...

So, Percy Jackson and everyone else has finally been regurgitated out! How pleasant! But what will happen after that? what shall they be expecting on the other side of Grover's stomach? Find out in...

Percy: SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE, SEASON 2!

TheMagicianLord (Me): WHAT? No! what I meant was...

PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS CHATBOX 5 EPILOUGUE! Ok now bye.


End file.
